


unspoken words

by cap_n_port



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, add later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: Some drabbles about my unfinished story.





	unspoken words

A Bulbasaur pads up to where Kaz is sitting, and softly meows. The young boy looks up from the video game he's playing.

"Hi to you too. What's up?" He asks. The Bulbasaur meows again, nudging Kaz's Gameboy with her snout. "Oh!" Kaz seems to know what she's saying. "I'm playing a game about being a Pokemon Trainer! It's probably not as fun as being a real Trainer, though..." The Bulbasaur nods in agreement, laying down pushed up against Kaz. "It has almost every Pokemon, though. Fire-type Pokemon are the best-" Kaz stops, and looks at the Bulbasaur. "No offence, Fushigi-chan."

A Charmander walks over, having heard "Fire-type," and thinking they were talking about him, an oddly-colored Squirtle hurrying after. "Fushigi-chan," (what a _strange_ nickname,) smiles as much as a Bulbasaur can.

"Hi-chan! Zeni-chan!" Kaz says. "You're all here, huh?" The Charmander, "Hi-chan," sits down next to Kaz, being sure to keep his tail as far away from "Fushigi-chan" as possible. "Zeni-chan" sits down too, watching Kaz intently. Kaz goes back to playing his game, and the four of them, three Pokemon and a human, stay peacefully together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz: Kaz Okido. Dr. Okido's grandson, and Audrey's rival.
> 
> Fushigi-chan: The Bulbasaur who would later choose the name Florizarre. If I were to localize Kaz's nickname for her like the anime did with a bunch of Pokemon nicknames, it would be Bulby. If I were to translate it, it would be "Strange-chan."
> 
> Hi-chan: The Charmander who would later become Blaze. (Kaz's starter.) If I were to localize Kaz's nickname for him like the anime did with a bunch of Pokemon nicknames, it would be Charry. If I were to translate it, it would be "Fire-chan."
> 
> Zeni-chan: The third, unpicked starter, and a shiny Squirtle. If I were to localize Kaz's nickname for them like the anime did with a bunch of Pokemon nicknames, it would be Squirty. If I were to translate it, it would be "Turt-chan," because according to Google Translate, Squirtle's Japanese name of "Zenigame" literally just means turtle.


End file.
